


The Humble Bees

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Profanity, discussion of gay sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайный порок Майкрофта - графомания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Humble Bees

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Однажды мы с puffintalk обсуждали роман Марка Гэтисса, просто наполненный гей-эротикой. И пришли к мысли, что Майкрофт, которого в сериале сыграл Гэтисс, мог бы под псевдонимом публиковать гомоэротические романы. Копируя персонажей с Шерлока и Джона.
> 
> Перевод [The Humble Bees](http://vivid-ambrosia.livejournal.com/118536.html) за авторством vivid_ambrosia.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)  
> "The Humble Bees" - название цикла книг Майкрофта. По словам автора, никакого скрытого смысла оно не несёт. "Скромные пчёлки" и есть "скромные пчёлки" - просто звучит хорошо.  
> 

 

I

\- Ты прочёл мой новый роман? – поинтересовался Майкрофт. – Он чертовски хорош.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Майкрофт, тебе лучше советоваться о своих книгах с Антеей, - проворчал он. - Может, ей удастся убедить тебя - поскольку мне это, очевидно, не по силам - что факт простого срисовывания персонажей с настоящих людей нельзя скрыть изменением имён и цвета глаз и волос.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду авторское право?  
\- Ну, может... Вроде того. Не думаю, что оно распространяется на людей... но... - Джон смутился и нахмурил брови.  
\- Не говори мне о копирайтах, Джон, - ответил Майкрофт. - Я выше этого.  
Джон вспыхнул.  
\- Неважно, чего ты там выше, всё равно так нельзя, - он хлопнул ладонью по книге. - Я смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что ты живописал меня в своих эротических романах, потому как не хотел расстраивать брата лучшего друга - или проснуться однажды в ледяной ванне с пятью недостающими органами, но я вынужден требовать, чтобы это прекратилось.  
\- Почему именно теперь? - спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Ну, для начала, - нахмурился Джон, - я даже не люблю джем - до такой степени, как мой двойник. Особенно я не люблю, когда его используют вместо смазки.  
\- Это соблазнительно.  
\- Это отвратительно. И я предпочитаю джем на тосте, и только на тосте.  
Майкрофт молчал, поглаживая подбородок.  
Джон побледнел.  
\- О боже, ты что, сейчас думаешь об этом?  
\- Никогда раньше не рассматривал возможность игр с едой и...  
\- Твою ж мать! Да я на тебя в суд подам!  
Майкрофт широко улыбнулся - словно Чеширский кот или задумавший очередную пакость Гринч.  
\- Дорогой мой Джон, ты ведь знаешь, чем этот суд обернётся, - промурлыкал он. - Кроме того, разве подражание - не самая искренняя форма лести?  
\- Проваливай, из-за тебя я теперь даже смотреть на тосты не смогу.

II

\- Ладно, Джон, - Майкрофт с серьёзным и решительным видом уселся за стол. Джон сидел рядом, пролистывая его новую рукопись. - Я учёл услышанную от тебя в прошлый раз конструктивную критику и решил внести некие изменения.  
\- Это была не "конструктивная критика", Майкрофт, а требование всё прекратить, - возразил Джон.  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
\- В таком случае, требование было настолько вялым, что я не заметил разницы.  
Джон пожалел, что не может отвесить Майкрофту хорошую затрещину. Но тогда он, скорее всего, проснулся бы с лошадиной головой в кровати. Вздохнув, он положил рукопись перед собой на стол, и, подперев лоб ладонями так, что не стало видно его глаз и нахмуренных бровей, стал читать. Это длилось целую минуту - пока Майкрофт не сверился с часами и не попросил его поторопиться.  
\- Майкрофт, я не... - Джон глубоко вздохнул. - Думаю, ты не понимаешь. Ты изменил пару мелочей, но главные герои остались такими же. Только меня ты почему-то сделал непроходимо глупым.  
\- Для меня все люди такие, - утешил его Майкрофт.  
По крайней мере, это было похоже на утешение.  
Джон покачал головой.  
\- Не в этом суть. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь догадается о... первоисточниках твоих персонажей, но меня волнует, что найдётся некто вроде Мориарти и всё раскроет, - он развёл руками. - Я бы предпочёл, чтобы публика не набрасывалась на меня с вопросами, действительно ли я веду себя как идиот и... - Джон потёр переносицу, - люблю, когда Шерлок играет в метание колец с бубликами и моим членом.  
Майкрофт хихикнул.  
\- Честно говоря, это я подсмотрел в Интернете.  
\- Не то чтобы я хотел тебя обидеть, - продолжал Джон, - но ты в высшей степени извращённый, одинокий и сексуально озабоченный тип.  
\- Только не я, - фыркнул Майкрофт. - Вообще-то, у меня семь жён.  
Глаза Джона полезли на лоб.  
\- С-семь?..  
\- По одной на континент.  
\- Не знал, что ты многожёнец... - ошарашено пробормотал Джон.  
Майкрофт ухмыльнулся.  
\- Обо мне мало кто что знает, - помолчав, он продолжил. - Я люблю лосей. У меня есть пять самочек и самец, живут на заднем дворе. Они названы в честь оленей из упряжки Санты...  
Джон закрыл глаза так плотно, что под веками заплясали разноцветные звёздочки.  
\- Майкрофт, пожалуйста. Почему бы тебе не пойти домой к жене и не воплотить с ней парочку своих фантазий, а? - почти умоляюще предложил он.  
\- О, она женщина занятая, - вздохнул Майкрофт. - Замужем за своей работой. Нелегко в конце концов быть королевой.  
\- О Господи.

III

Джон привык к безумным, непредсказуемым выходкам Шерлока, которые гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы, портили ему кровь. Он привык, что детектив может разбудить его в два часа ночи и потребовать у него носок, чтобы выращивать на нём плесень, или начать разглагольствовать о каком-то паршивом леденце на палочке - как долго его облизывали и что это говорит о владельце. _Хотя_ , если вам нравятся подобные лекции...  
Однако такого даже Джон не мог ожидать.  
Одеяло резко отбросили в сторону, и Джон, невнятно замычав во сне, свернулся было калачиком, спасаясь от внезапного холода, когда ледяные на ощупь, затянутые в кожу руки стальной хваткой вцепились ему в запястья. Джон, задыхаясь, безуспешно пытался вырваться, пока двое рослых мужчин в масках вытаскивали его из комнаты. Он был далеко не слабаком и вполне мог постоять за себя, но эти двое явно были профессионалами.  
\- Шерлок! - пиная мебель ногами и неистово извиваясь, завопил Джон, когда его волокли через гостиную.  
Шерлок был на кухне, всего в десяти футах от комнаты.  
\- Я занят! - крикнул он, постукивая по микроскопу.  
\- Шерлок, это похищение!  
\- Да, очень хорошо, купим парочку прямо завтра!  
Джон разрывался в своей реакции между шоком, ужасом и восхищением: такой умный и такой равнодушный к происходящему вокруг человек...  
Джона беспрепятственно вывели из здания, принявшая на ночь таблетки миссис Хадсон крепко спала. Его сунули в чёрный зловещего вида автомобиль; когда он попытался было открыть другую дверцу, третий человек потянулся к нему с переднего сидения и дёрнул обратно, держа за руки. Джон продумывал замысловатую цепочку грязных ругательств, когда ему на голову нацепили мешок, а руки завели за спину.  
Он не знал, как долго продолжалась поездка, но его горло успело охрипнуть от рычания и проклятий. Его руки, все его мускулы ныли от боли, особенно раненое плечо и нога. Кажется, это тянулось вечность - но на самом деле к тому времени, как Джона вытащили из машины и его ноги коснулись гладкого, влажного цемента, прошло всего десять минут.  
\- Где я?! - крикнул Джон, мотнув головой. - Кто вы?! Чёртовы трусы, покажитесь!  
Джон зашипел от боли, когда его толкнули, тем самым вынудив сесть... в очень удобное кресло. Он услышал чей-то голос, затем шаги и звук закрывающейся двери. За его собственным дыханием слышалось тихое потрескивание огня в камине - в помещении действительно было достаточно тепло. Спустя мгновение с его запястий сняли наручники, а с головы стянули мешок. Он вздрогнул и, будучи вне себя от ярости и изнеможения, сжал кулаки, приготовившись ударить противника - вероятно, Мориарти.  
Но вместо него перед Джоном, не выказывая никакого страха, стояла Антея.  
\- Чаю? - вежливо поинтересовалась она.  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Ч-что...  
\- Значит, чаю, - заключила Антея и покинула комнату, что-то набирая на телефоне.  
\- Привет, Джон.  
Джон резко повернул голову, вцепившись в подлокотники. Майкрофт сидел рядом и курил трубку, растянув губы в дьявольской улыбке.  
\- Извини, что пришлось применить подобные меры... предосторожности.  
\- Майкрофт, из-за тебя меня похитили прямо из кровати, затолкали в машину, словно тряпичную куклу, связали, сунули в мешок и, скорее всего, наставили мне синяков на обеих руках, и всё, что ты можешь сказать – «ИЗВИНИ»? - уточнил Джон. Ему пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою выдержку и усталость, чтобы не наорать как следует на ублюдка.  
"Лошадиная голова, помни про лошадиную голову".  
\- Мне нужна была некоторая помощь, чтобы придумать реакцию Джеймса на признание Шеренса, - сказал Майкрофт, не обращая внимания на обличительную речь. - Ты был бы потрясён, тронут, лишился дара речи или счёл бы всё шуткой, если бы Шерлок признался тебе в любви?  
Джон приоткрыл рот, на мгновение и правда лишившись дара речи.  
\- Майкрофт! Чёрт побери, сейчас три часа ночи! - опомнился он. - Это не могло... ты не мог подождать до утра?! Когда я проснулся и, вероятно, счёл бы возможным обдумать этот безумный вопрос!  
\- Я послал тебе сообщение.  
\- Что?  
\- Причём два раза, - ответил Майкрофт, - но ты молчал. А я на самом деле не мог заснуть, не зная, как описать тво... реакцию Джеймса, - Майкрофт выглядел чрезвычайно милым и дружелюбным. - Мне кажется, ты чересчур всё драматизируешь.  
\- Драматизирую?!  
\- Если хочешь, могу предложить тебе что-нибудь в качестве компенсации, - предложил Майкрофт. - Хочешь денег? Может, коллекционного вина прямиком из России? Или акр земли в Африке?  
Джон едва не начал рвать на себе волосы.  
\- Господи Иисусе, я ненавижу тебя.  
\- Как правило, люди ненавидят свою родню со стороны супруга.  
\- Что?  
\- Но ты мне очень нравишься, - ослепительно улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
\- Иди к чёрту.

IV

_Он облизнул губы._   
_\- Шеренс, я... - он не решался продолжить. - Я... не знаю, что чувствую сейчас..._

Как бы ты себя чувствовал, Джон?  
МХ

По поводу чего? Это из твоей новой книги? Мне неинтересно.  
ДУ

Ну, если тебе так нужен контекст - Шеренс собирается впервые взять в рот у Джеймса. Что чувствуешь?  
МХ

Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
ДУ

Уверен, что-то ты должен почувствовать.  
МХ

Кроме злости? Нет, ничего.  
ДУ

Мм, злость. Не пойдёт. Глупая реакция на то, что кто-то готов ради тебя на такое.  
МХ

...ты вообще меня слушл  
ДУ

Ты имеешь в виду "читал"? Кроме того, у тебя грамматика что-то ухудшилась.  
МХ

Я не могу об этом думать. Бога ради, я сейчас на месте преступления.  
ДУ

Шерлоку ты сейчас не нужен, иначе не смог бы печатать так быстро.  
МХ

(...)

Джон, ты ещё там?  
МХ

Я занят.  
ДУ

Я тоже. Вернее, буду, как только ты сделаешь мне подсказку.  
МХ

Повторяю: я занят.  
ДУ

Забавно. Ты мог бы по крайней мере сказать: "Я, вероятно, вначале буду нервничать, буду неуверен в себе, ведь мне уже далеко не двадцать; но я чувствую в словах Шеренса любовь и понимание, и его руки убеждают меня в этом, и я знаю, что он не подведёт меня, не изменит своего отношения ко мне". Неужели так сложно?  
МХ

(...)

Джон, пишу на твой новый номер. Ты действительно думал, что это будет так легко?  
МХ

(...)

Тебе не стоило тратиться на новый телефон. Этот номер у меня тоже есть.  
МХ

 

V

Это был очень неприятный день для одного доктора по имени Джон Уотсон. Его будильник был заведён на семь, но подняться ему пришлось в пять - звонком послужил грохот выстрелов. Никакого душа - у Шерлока в ванне в растворе формальдегида плавало безголовое туловище. Миссис Хадсон предложила свою ванну, но до неё было далеко. Холодная овсянка на завтрак - потому что прекратившая работать пять дней назад и разобранная на десять частей микроволновка валялась на полу. Он изо всех сил надеялся, что Сара не заметит, что на нём вчерашняя одежда, так как Шерлок решил постирать именно этой ночью - когда стиркой хотел заняться Джон.  
До полудня был сплошной дурдом. Пришёл человек с гриппом, обчихал его и заявил, что виноват доктор, не заметивший признаков болезни на прошлой неделе. Кроме того, у него была лихорадка, и он забыл, что приходил на прошлой неделе к Джону Смиту, а не Джону Уотсону. Чуть позже привели ребёнка; маленький несносный гаденыш стал ещё более несносным, когда ему нужно было сделать укол. Целый час он безуспешно пытался успокоить ребёнка, в чём ему мало помогали бестолково суетящаяся мать и то старающийся помочь, то пытающийся уговорить доктора "быть помягче" отец, и к концу приёма у него звенело в ушах. Вот старушка была очень милой; к сожалению, она забывала всё практически сразу, вынуждая Джона раз разом повторять рекомендации по поводу её желудка.  
Сара принесла ему обед. Это его немного взбодрило; хотя ему следовало подумать, прежде чем проверять во время еды сообщения - один глуповатый пациент описал новые симптомы своей кисты бедра и спрашивал, что ему делать, пока он не может договориться о встрече. Джон решил, что больше не голоден.  
После обеда ничего не происходило; поток пациентов на время затих, и стало невыразимо скучно. Медсёстры болтали в столовой о своей личной жизни, и он почти сразу же её покинул. Но не успел он прикрыть за собой дверь, как услышал, что разговор повернул на другую тему - действительно ли он, Джон, крутит роман с Сарой или же спит со своим чокнутым соседом, обладателем шикарных волос и восхитительных скул. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не вернуться обратно в комнату и сказать им, что сплетничание совсем не красит девушек.  
Когда Джон шёл домой, накрапывал дождь; хотя в основном он почти не промок, о его носках и обшлагах брюк этого сказать было нельзя. Странно, что никто в автобусе не приставал к нему лично на сей раз. Но как обычно было очень шумно. Визжащие и шумящие женщины, слушающие на полной громкости айподы молодые люди, бормочущие старики, раскинувшие во все стороны газетные листы. Из одного из них Джон узнал, что доктора в будущем столкнутся с сокращением финансирования.  
Так что когда Джон оказался дома, он был решительно не в настроении иметь с кем бы то ни было дело. Всё, что он хотел - раздеться, добраться до кровати и проспать вплоть до весны. По крайней мере, Шерлока не было дома; он прислал ему сообщение, но не упомянул, где сейчас. Только то, что нагреватель дышал на ладан и надо бы его починить. Джон напечатал в ответ "Когда это я успел стать твоим персональным ремонтником? Вызови техобслуживание, или, ещё лучше, оплати счёт", но не отправил сообщение.  
Джону удалось раздеться, добраться до кровати и проваляться на животе блаженных десять минут, посапывая в подушку. Затем зазвонил телефон - и одному богу известно, почему он решил ответить. При этом не посмотрев на имя звонившего.  
\- Алло, - ворчливо произнёс он.  
\- Джон!  
Долбанный. Майкрофт.  
Джон хотел сказать, что не собирается обсуждать сцены секса, но Майкрофт сразу же воскликнул:  
\- Хорошие новости! Новая книга стала хитом! Поклонники требуют продолжения! Особенно их интересует, как Джеймс преодолеет свою робость и даст себе волю в своих сексуальных фантазиях.  
\- Потрясающе, - простонал Джон. Если повесить трубку сейчас, когда Майкрофт в подобном настроении, вряд ли он потом найдёт на своём банковском счёте хотя бы фунт.  
\- Так что я должен спросить, - продолжал Майкрофт, - какие у тебя фантазии?  
Джон вцепился ногтями в подушку. Ему хотелось разорвать её на части и съесть наполнитель, а затем проделать это с подушкой Шерлока. Сорвать эти жуткие обои со стен, завернуть в них какое-нибудь дохлое животное и послать Майкрофту. Позвонить Мориарти и спросить, не нужен ли ему очередной прихвостень. Ограбить чёртов банк, пристрелить ублюдка, испортившего ему обед своим описанием гноя из кисты, и спросить, будет ли он ТЕПЕРЬ слушаться доктора, а?  
Нет, ничего этого он сделать не мог. Но приступ гнева был таким сильным, что его нельзя было просто игнорировать. Иначе это сожрёт его изнутри, опалит яростью тысячи хиппи, протестующих против химзавода на окраине какого-то долбанного леса. Нет, нет, он не позволит этому гневу навредить ему.  
\- Джон? Ты там в порядке?  
И он понял, в какую сторону его можно направить.  
\- О да, значит, хочешь узнать о моих фантазиях, верно? - хмыкнул Джон.  
\- Думаю, как раз об этом я и спрашивал.  
Самодовольный сукин...  
\- Ну, прежде всего, я люблю грубый секс, - начал Джон. – Типа БДСМ. Я люблю связывать моих партнёров так туго, что прерывается кровообращение. Тогда я привязываю их к кресту - или, если нет креста, можно и к потолку - и острым стеком рисую узоры на их нежной обнажённой плоти, как римляне делали с Иисусом. Разумеется, не пронзаю насквозь - к сожалению, это доставляет слишком много неудобств. Довольно досадно для меня лично, но и так вполне неплохо. После того, как я достаточно порезал их, словно кусок мяса, и им уже начинает не хватать воздуха, я снимаю их и трахаю. Никакой смазки, никакой подготовки, лишь жёсткий трах, пока я не почувствую, что по моему члену будто прошлись тёркой - и они не могут сидеть по меньшей мере в течение месяца. В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ, это я должен знать наверняка, иначе всё без толку.  
Затем я перехожу на дилдо - так много, как только выдержат кровоточащие задницы. Я использую два кольца - чтобы быть уверенным. Я не даю им кончить в течение часа, двух, если у меня подходящее настроение. Когда они изливаются, я собираю сперму в бутылку, добавляю хлебцы "Ветабикс" и молоко - и они должны съесть это, пока я буду мастурбировать прямо у них под ухом. Эту сперму они тоже должны прибавить к трапезе. Затем их должно стошнить этим, потому что целовать их в эти грязные губы теперь я не собираюсь.  
Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Это всё прелюдия. Настоящее действие включает в себя хомяка, два вакидзаши, и, лучше всего, пакет соли, но сахар тоже подойдёт. Абсент облегчает дело, - он улыбнулся, хотя Майкрофт не мог этого увидеть. - Этого достаточно?  
Майкрофт молчал всего мгновение.  
\- Вполне, - просто ответил он. - Спасибо, Джон.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, приятель, - мурлыкнул Джон. Повесил трубку, хихикнул и затем зашёлся в приступе смеха.  
Две недели спустя Джон листал новый роман Майкрофта. Только лишь с целью проверить, действительно ли Майкрофт написал то, что он ему наговорил, или всё же нет. Наконец он нашёл искомое ближе к середине:  
 _В общем, сексуальные запросы Джеймса были скромными. Из-за его слабого либидо у него были трудности с предыдущими партнёрами. Они были недовольны и открыто говорили ему, что он не способен их удовлетворить. Это не значило, что он был неопытен - просто немного неуклюж. Размер у него, как уже говорилось, был средний, можно даже сказать, чуть меньше, чем положено. В постели он был не особо изобретателен и предпочитал не брать на себя активную часть. Нужно ли говорить, что Джеймс был совсем прост, если не скучен, и был не лидером, а ведомым._  
Громко топая, Джон спустился вниз. Скучающий Шерлок снова стрелял в стену. Джон отнял у него пистолет после десятого выстрела; Шерлок сморгнул и нахмурился, ожидая очередной выволочки. Однако ничего такого не последовало; более того, Джон швырнул книгу Майкрофта на пол и стрелял в неё, пока не кончились пули.

VI

Джон бросил пакет чипсов в полупустую тележку, затем свернул к другому ряду. Как только он потянулся за конфетами, кто-то внезапно преградил ему дорогу; в тележку упёрся нераскрытый зонтик, препятствуя дальнейшему движению. Джон моргнул, увидев перед собой по-кошачьи улыбающегося Майкрофта.  
\- Добрый вечер, Джон.  
Джон уставился на него.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? Ты... ты ходишь по магазинам?  
Быть того не может.  
\- Мне нужно было срочно поговорить с тобой. С глазу на глаз.  
\- Ну, здесь явно неподходящее место, - ответил Джон.  
\- Вполне подходящее, - хмыкнул Майкрофт. Он хлопнул по нагрудному карману, где что-то звякнуло, и внезапно раздался голос по интеркому:  
\- Всем покупателям просьба покинуть магазин, мы срочно закрываемся на ремонт. Приносим свои извинения за неудобства. Повторяю, магазин закрывается на ремонт.  
Вздохи, разочарованные стоны и негодующие возгласы послышалось со всех сторон. Джон в это время молча таращился на хихикающего Майкрофта. Несколько минут спустя помещение опустело, оставив их наедине с негромкой музыкой, включаемой специально для посетителей.  
\- Как ты это... - Джон поражённо замолчал.  
\- Это мой магазин, - ответил Майкрофт. Подавшись вперёд, он взял плитку "Дабл Декер", развернул её и надкусил. - Вообще-то, мне принадлежит вся сеть этих магазинов.  
Джон мог только рассмеяться.  
\- Полагаю, Кэдбери тоже принадлежит тебе?  
\- Нет, у меня там имеются личные запасы, - Майкрофт продолжал расправляться с шоколадкой. - Впрочем, это неважно. Я пришёл, потому что мне нужна помощь в написании сцены, где Шеренс и Джеймс исследуют свои эрогенные...  
\- Нет, - заявил Джон, попытался развернуть тележку и полукругом обойти Майкрофта. Майкрофт только отступил на пару шагов, по-прежнему удерживая его на месте зонтиком.  
\- Это заходит слишком далеко, тебе так не кажется? - вздохнул Джон. Ему уже надоела эта постоянная борьба. Почему бы просто не сдаться?  
\- Это не займёт много времени, - продолжал Майкрофт. Прикончив "Дабл Декер", он стёр след шоколада, оставшийся в уголке рта. - Просто мне надо узнать твои эрогенные точки, ибо как я могу, не зная, где они, написать...  
\- Такой высокопоставленный человек и так себя ведёт.  
Они обернулись на звук мерных шагов по паркету. Спустя секунду чья-то фигура появилась в другом конце прохода. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался одетый в роскошное чёрное пальто мужчина с растрёпанными волосами.  
Шерлок улыбнулся, поднёс к губам яблоко и надкусил его.  
\- Шерлок, - произнёс Майкрофт.  
\- Майкрофт, - ответил Шерлок, спрятав недоеденное яблоко в карман.  
\- Я знал, что ты легко минуешь охрану, - хихикнул Майкрофт. Шерлок с самодовольным видом приблизился к ним. - Но я думал, что ты будешь занят - ты ведь закончил дело лишь десять минут назад.  
\- Решил приехать и помочь своему соседу с покупками, - улыбнулся Шерлок, встав рядом с Джоном. - Он совсем не умеет выбирать мясо.  
\- Что? - переспросил Джон.  
Шерлок прищурился.  
\- Ты портишь нам жизнь своими глупыми историями, Майкрофт, - заявил он. - Хотя для меня полёты твоего литературного воображения ничего не значат, совершенно очевидно, что происходящее нервирует Джона.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Шерлок, я и сам могу...  
\- Справиться с этим? - закончил за него Шерлок и ухмыльнулся. - До сих пор у тебя не особо получалось.  
Майкрофт засмеялся.  
\- Мальчики, вы что, действительно воспринимаете это так серьёзно?  
\- Ты выгнал всех людей из супермаркета только чтобы задать Джону вопрос.  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что ему нравятся подобные жесты, - старший Холмс скорчил недовольную гримасу. - Тем не менее, - его лукавый взгляд встретился с взглядом Джона, - это и правда так? Мои романы... каким-то образом мешают тебе?  
\- М-мне всё равно, Майкрофт. Совершенно, - ответил Джон и поспешил уточнить. - Мне правда всё равно. Я ничего не хочу знать о твоих историях или читать их, потому что они для меня ничего не значат. Только разве что вызывают тревогу за автора.  
Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
\- Брось, на дворе уже двадцать первый век...  
\- Такое количество голубизны, которой наполнены твои книги, годится только для девочек-подростков и домохозяек, - сделал выпад Шерлок, - то есть, для шестидесяти восьми процентов твоей аудитории.  
Майкрофт поджал губы.  
\- Лучше пусть читают, чем ищут, с каким мальчиком заняться сексом или изменяют мужьям.  
\- А каким образом...  
\- Тебя это никак не касается, Джон, - прервал его Шерлок, и прежде чем Джон успел возразить, вновь повернулся к брату и продолжил:  
\- Два раза я повторять не буду - избавь нас от своих фантазий. Мы не хотим иметь ничего общего с твоими захудалыми фанфиками.  
\- Что такое фанфики?  
Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок, Шерлок, - вздохнул он и покачал головой. Он обошёл тележку и приблизился к брату так, что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
\- Это угроза? - прохладным тоном поинтересовался Майкрофт. - Ведь мы оба знаем, что угрозы гораздо лучше удаются мне.  
\- Я могу раскрыть твой псевдоним.  
\- Тебе придётся раскрыть и себя.  
\- Меня не волнует, что подумают люди.  
\- Спорю, что Джона это будет волновать.  
Джон словно чувствовал, как между ними нарастает жар - как будто некая необузданная сила встретила на своём пути несокрушимый объект, и оба решительно настроены побороть соперника.  
\- Парни, - он поднял руки в примирительном жесте, - прекратите. Здесь неподходящее место и время.  
\- Ты должен быть благодарен, что я сделал твоего персонажа куда более добродушным и обаятельным, чем ты есть на самом деле, Шерлок.  
\- Я был бы тронут, если бы меня можно было чем-то тронуть. И если бы это не был бульварный роман.  
\- Бульварный? Мои рецензенты, критики и поклонники так не считают.  
\- Твои поклонники все чокнутые, и я выяснил, что ты заплатил за хорошие отзывы о своих каракулях как минимум двум критикам.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что мои романы привлекли больше внимания, чем твоё глупое, скучное эссе о дедукции?  
\- Разумеется, нет, с чего бы мне завидовать этой бессмысленной чепухе?  
\- В тебе нет творческой жилки, дорогой братец.  
\- А ты как писатель стоишь на одном уровне со Стефани Майер.  
Джон вздрогнул. Это был удар ниже пояса.  
Майкрофт притих, и, хотя он продолжал улыбаться, Шерлок и Джон поняли, что эти слова его сильно задели. Атмосфера накалялась, в воздухе повисло напряжение.  
Внезапно всё прекратилось. Майкрофт хихикнул и отстранился от тележки, щёлкнув зонтиком по паркету.  
\- Ладно, у меня ещё есть дела, - он кивнул приятелям. - Так что прошу меня извинить. Спасибо за помощь, Джон.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Майкрофт ушёл, оставив их одних в магазине.  
Джон шумно вдохнул.  
\- Проклятье, я уж думал, вы сейчас оба взорвётесь, как сверхновые.  
\- Дурная метафора, как раз в его стиле, - ответил Шерлок. Шагнув к тележке, он достал из неё пакет попкорна. - Слишком много масла. Полно калорий, как тебе хорошо известно. А от запаха у меня болит голова, - отбросив пакет в сторону, он принялся всё проверять сам.

\---

Спустя месяц - странный срок по сравнению с обычным временем выхода книг - был издан очередной роман из книжного сериала Майкрофта.  
Тогда же на всех телефонах в Скотланд-Ярде появилась фотография пятилетнего Шерлока, который плакал, сидя на горшке.

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация](http://puffintalk.deviantart.com/art/SH-WHY-WOULD-YOU-WRITE-THAT-182228892) к фику by puffintalk.


End file.
